jamesbondfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ben Whishaw
Benjamin “''Ben''“ John Whishaw (* 14. Oktober 1980 in Clifton, Bedfordshire) ist ein britischer Schauspieler und seit 2012 der amtierende Darsteller des Q. Kurzbiographie Ben Whishaw wurde am 14. Oktober 1980 als Sohn der Kosmetikerin Linda [Mädchenname Hope Anm.] und des IT-Technikers und ehemaligen Fußballspielers Jose Whishaw in Clifton geboren. Schon in seiner Kindheit entdeckte der als schüchtern geltende Whishaw seine Liebe zur Schauspielerei und trat bereits während seiner Schulzeit in der Jugendgruppe des Queen Mother Theatre in Hitchin auf. Nach dem College studierte er Schauspielerei an der renommierten Londoner Royal Academy of Dramatic Art, wo er 2003 seinen Abschluss machte. 2004 erhielt er für seine Darstellung der Titelrolle in William Shakespeares Hamlet, inszeniert von Sir Trevor Nunn (*1940), begeisterte Kritiken und wurde mit einer Nominierung für den Olivier-Award als bester Hauptdarsteller bedacht. Im Jahr darauf erhielt er viel Aufmerksamkeit mit seiner Performance als Drogendealer im kontroversen Bühnendrama Mercury Fur von Philip Ridley (*1964). Internationale Bekanntheit erlangte er in der Rolle des Mörders Jean-Baptiste Grenouille in der Filmadaption des historischen Roman-Thrillers Das Parfum – Die Geschichte eines Mörders von Patrick Süskind (*1949) und wurde für seine Leistung mit dem BAMBI ausgezeichnet. 2012 spielte er fürs britische Fernsehen die Titelrolle in der BBC-Produktion von Shakespeares Richard II. an der Seite von Sir Patrick Stewart (*1940) und David Suchet (*1946). [[Datei:Q-whishaw-spectre-poster.png|thumb|left|Ben Whishaw als “Q“ - Englisches Filmplakat von 2015.]] Im selben Jahr wurde Whishaw Teil des James-Bond-Filmkosmos als er neben Daniel Craig (*1968) in Skyfall, dem dritten Teil der Bond-Reboot-Reihe, erstmals in die Rolle des Quartiermeisters schlüpfte. Sein jugendliches Alter, insbesondere im Vergleich zu früheren Darstellern wie Desmond Llewelyn (*1914; †1999) und John Cleese (*1939) wurden hierbei Gegenstand diverser Witzeleien innerhalb der Filmhandlung. An der Seite von Dame Judi Dench (*1934) spielte er 2013 in der Weltpremiere von John Logans Peter and Alice. Das Stück handelt von einer Begegnung zwischen der von Dench verkörperten Alice Liddell (1852; 1934), die die Inspiration für Lewis Carrolls surreales Kinderbuch Alice im Wunderland (Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland) war, und Peter Llewellyn Davies (1897; 1960), der wiederum J. M. Barrie zu seinem Abenteuer-Klassiker Peter Pan inspirierte. Whishaw kehrte 2015 in Spectre in die Rolle des Q zurück und auch 2020, im 25. “offiziellen“ Bond-Film Keine Zeit zu sterben (No Time to Die), schlüpfte er erneut in den Part des gewieften Tüftlers und Computerexperten. 2019 wurde er für seine Darstellung des Norman Scott in der britischen Miniserie A Very English Scandal mit dem Golden Globe als bester Nebendarsteller ausgezeichnet. Seit 2012 lebt Ben Whishaw in einer eingetragenen Partnerschaft mit dem australischen Komponisten Mark Bradshaw (*1983). Wissenswertes * Ben Whishaw hat einen zweieiigen Zwillingsbruder namens James. * Nach seinen Lieblings-Bond-Filmen gefragt, nannte Whishaw James Bond jagt Dr. No (Dr. No) von 1962 und Liebesgrüße aus Moskau (From Russia with Love) von 1963. * Whishaw ist Absolvent der prestigeträchtigen Londoner Schauspielschule Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. Weitere RADA-Absolventen, die ihren Weg ins 007-Franchise fanden sind: Sein Vorgänger als Q-Darsteller Desmond Llewelyn, die Bond-Darsteller Roger Moore und Timothy Dalton, der derzeitige M-Darsteller Ralph Fiennes und sein Vorgänger Bernard Lee, sowie die Schurken-Darsteller Sean Bean, Jonathan Pryce und Sydney Tafler. Siehe auch Hauptartikel: Q-whishaw-portrait.png|Q Skyfall Spectre Keine Zeit zu sterben|link=Q en:Ben Whishaw es:Ben Whishaw fr:Ben Whishaw Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Q Darsteller